pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:D/any Enchant Bomber
What's up everybody. Input is highly valued, as i am a bit new to making builds. Thanks! =) Fobioj 01:44, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :This does barely any damage at all. 01:47, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Did you try it out? Fobioj 01:53, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :::This is PvX, nobody tries builds out before judging them. Cuilan 02:06, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Check out the revision, i think it may be better. I tried this in game and it seems to work nicely Fobioj 02:15, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Revision? Does this build look better? It would give an extra 93 damage per foe approx instead of burning Fobioj 14:05, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:D/A_Derv_Bomber, although I realise you want this for PvE, really WS & RS do it better. The Brand '''Pure Primal Rage. 02:58, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::The one crucial thing those builds are lacking is Eternal Aura. When you hit, Mystic Sandstorm, ALL of your skills recharge and you can run the chain again, which is ideal for PvE. I would, however, like to consolidate the High Damage Variant on the page you referenced with my build to improve it. Fobioj 14:17, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Incredibly long set-up time, and after the second time, you can't put it up more frequently than every 30s. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 14:48, June 15, 2010 (UTC) : ^Agreed. Nonetheless, I think builds like these are fun. I use http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Orphus/Build:_D/Any_PvE_Arcane_Bomber. Since you'll be in PvE, might as well abuse BUH. I definately agree on adding in Eternal Aura though. Orphus 17:10, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I like the BUH change. But Heart of Holy Flame I would like to substitute with Armor of Sanctity or Dust Cloak for the damage prevention. Fobioj 04:20, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Revision 1.2 -- :Please use mini skill bars. And do you really need that much mysticism? You're also running like.. 2 superior runes? --'DANDY ^_^' -- 06:28, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay sorry about that. And no it should be 13 to have a cap of 6 on arcane zeal. i'm also thinking of removing Armor of Sanctity for Vital Boon. Fobioj 14:05, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :::12 Myst gives you 6 for zeal. Also, I thing Aura of Thorns should be kept in there, as it cripples foes so they stay in the sand shards for longer. My 2 cents. Orphus 15:34, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :My 2 cents--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 16:10, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I did some math, and the build I suggested does 1183 damage initially (with first full spike, and second partial spike recharged by eternal aura). Then in 15 seconds, it does 473 damage. In another 15 seconds the whole thing is recharged. As far as what Relyk was trying to suggest, there are asscaster builds, so whats wrong with a dervcaster? The only problem I see is this is still PvE. Even if it is AoE, this is still a spike build. If the enemies don't ball up enough or don't die from your spikes, you're useless for 15 seconds. Also as far as what OP was saying about protection, there's no difference between this and a normal scythe-derv, survivability-wise. So as long as you have healing you should survive fine. If you're using this for a solo-farm, I can see where you'd run into problems. Orphus 17:15, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay how about this build: Optionals: * Aura of Thorns for a snare. * Vital Boon if you need survivability. Notes: * Same calculated damage output as Orphus's build, but with either a heal or snare/bleeding :) Just an idea Fobioj 18:51, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :I like it. Update main build page? Orphus 18:59, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :::sand shards, mirage cloak, and sandstorm do earth damage, which gets cut by more than half in HM. Same with Mystic Twister. Also no one could care less about "survivability" of a build in pve--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 19:07, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Revision Suggestions! The main page has been updated. please put any suggestions you have in this section. thanks =) Fobioj 19:38, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :I changed the attributes to Myst 10+1+1 for 6 energy cap from arcane zeal, 10+1 wind, 11+1 earth (which still maxes out Mystic Sandstorm damage). I don't think you really need the superior runes. Also cleaned up the rest, added a Vigor rune in suggestions. Oh, and I added Survivor/Radiant instead of Windwalker's. You won't have any enchants during downtime, so I think health/energy are a better bet. If you don't like any changes, feel free to revert them. Orphus 20:37, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you those changes should improve the overall page and build greatly :) » FobioJ « 20:45, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Is this ready to move to testing? » FobioJ « 20:56, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :I guess? To be honest, I'm not really sure how testing/vetting works lol. Orphus 21:12, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't either lol i'll go read up on it » FobioJ « 21:31, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Testing Area Please put test results/comments/changes here » FobioJ « 21:37, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Ebon Battle standard of honour massive damadge from sand shards - ((Crag))